Regresar
by KByakuya
Summary: La partida siempre es dolorosa pero, ¿qué se siente al volverse a ver después de tanto tiempo separados? One shot de Byakuya y Hisana.


¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? ¿Tres meses? No, quizá sean más.

El tiempo pasa lentamente pero siempre con su ritmo constante. Hace más de tres meses que me marché de casa. Lo que al principio parecía una misión sencilla se complicó hasta tal punto de tener que pasar varias noches en vela. El enemigo aprovechaba cualquier descuido para atacar y, aunque lo disimulaba, el cansancio empezaba a hacer mella.

Espero que todo termine bien y pronto. No solo por nuestra victoria, sino por ella. Ella seguramente esté peor que yo. Aún recuerdo sus lágrimas cuando le comuniqué que tenía que irme un tiempo, me pidió que volviera pronto y a salvo. Ella sufre por mí, el miedo la invade en ese momento, la angustiosa espera la atormenta… Sé que siempre se preocupará por mí, por mi bienestar, por saber si algún día regresaré. Daba igual todas las veces que le dije que no era peligroso, que no tardaría y que todo saldría bien, ella no podía evitar sentirse triste. Volvería a quedarse sola como tantas veces ha pasado ya.

Y ahora, después de tres meses, estará peor. Ella ni siquiera sabe a donde fui, preferí ocultárselo para ahorrarle un sufrimiento mayor. Odia ese lugar. Puede que ella misma sepa que me encontraba en Huecco Mundo al ver que no le dije nada... ¿Estará bien?

Sé que lo habrá pasado mal. Si tengo que partir es incapaz de conciliar el sueño, llora y apenas come. Lo sé. Ha pasado tantas veces que me preocupa más su salud que la mía propia. No quiero que sufra por mí, yo debería hacerla feliz y lo único que le ocasiono son problemas. Primero por ser un noble y después por mi trabajo.

A veces me pregunto por qué se casó ella conmigo si solo consigo hacerla llorar. Una vez llegué a decírselo pero ella me miró a los ojos y me dijo:

- No pienses así.

- Es la verdad, sufres demasiado por mi causa.

- Porque te quiero. El amor también requiere sufrimiento.

- No comprendo.

- Mi amor por ti hace que sufra cuando tienes que partir, cuando una norma nos impide ser felices, cuando te veo herido…

- Deberías odiarme.

- Byakuya no digas tonterías –dijo soltando una leve carcajada-. ¿Por qué debería odiarte?

- Por tener que abandonarte tantas veces.

- Es tu trabajo, y yo lo acepto. Adoras tu trabajo.

- Pero te hace daño.

- No. Me hace daño pensar que nunca volveré a verte o que te harán daño. Pero jamás podría odiar a la persona que tanto amor me ha dado y a la que quiero con toda mi alma.

- Hisana -susurré sorprendido.

- Y tampoco odio tu trabajo. Proteges nuestras vidas y la de los humanos. Me siento afortunada por ser la esposa de unos de los capitanes del Seireitei. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

En ese momento no pude hacer otra cosa que abrazarla.

Echo de menos esos abrazos, sus labios… La extraño. Quiero volver a verla y rodearla con mis brazos, quiero verla reír de felicidad y alegría. Necesito estar con ella, la necesito.

Han sido más de tres meses sin ella, vagando por ese desierto que es Huecco Mundo. Me encuentro en el primer escuadrón, informando al comandante general de todo lo que he podido averiguar. Me molesta tener que darle explicaciones a este tipo, solo me hace perder el tiempo. ¿Cómo puede quejarse de que mi haori está roto? Definitivamente, este viejo empieza a decaer…

He mantenido mi semblante serio hasta que al fin me ha dejado tranquilo y he conseguido marcharme de allí. Debería pasar antes por el cuarto escuadrón, no quiero que Hisana vea el corte de mi espalda, razón por la cual mi haori está echo un desastre. Pero deseo verla con todas mis fuerzas…

Quiero estar con ella.

Definitivamente, si alguien me viera ahora mismo en mi escuadrón colocándome un haori nuevo para ocultar mi herida me diría que estoy loco. Yo mismo lo pienso pero ella es más importante que mi dolor. Esta herida puede esperar un poco más, no me molesta y tampoco es tan grave. Y en solo unos segundos habré llegado a…

… Mi casa, la mansión Kuchiki. Parece que no hay nadie en el jardín, todo parece tranquilo y en silencio. Entro y empiezo a caminar intentando sentir la presencia de alguien…

Ahí está. Sonrío al verla dormir, sentada en el césped y apoyada en uno de los cerezos. Su expresión es tranquila y dulce, tan linda que me quedo absorto solo con verla. Me acerco agachándome a su altura con cuidado de no despertarla y puedo percibir como unas ojeras marcan su precioso rostro. Un sentimiento de culpa me recorre el cuerpo al verla más delgada, con muestras de cansancio y de no dormir. Viste un yukata sencillo y fino, debe tener frío pero no quiero despertarla, seguramente sea de las pocas veces que ha podido dormir tan profundamente en mi ausencia. Al acercar mi mano a su mejilla abre sus ojos y me mira. Su sorpresa es tal que vuelve a cerrar los ojos fuertemente parar abrirlos de nuevo.

- Es un sueño, ¿verdad?

- No Hisana, no es un sueño.

- Sí, yo estoy dormida y ahora estoy soñando contigo. Seguro que en cuanto te toque desapareces.

Otra sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro al oír esas palabras. Definitivamente, ella es la única que consigue que yo sonría. Me acerco aún más y le tiendo la mano.

- Dame la mano.

- No, no quiero despertar y ver que no estás. Quiero verte aunque sea un sueño.

- No es un sueño y no me voy a ir, estoy aquí, contigo. Dame la mano.

Puedo notar como los ojos de Hisana se humedecen, con ganas de llorar. Poco a poco va acercando su mano, temblando ligeramente hasta tocar la mía con suavidad. Un suspiro se escapa de sus labios al sentir ese leve contacto.

- ¡Byakuya! –fue lo único que dijo antes de lanzarse a mis brazos y abrazarme.

- Hisana –susurré abrazándola con fuerza y olvidándome del dolor que sentía.

- Creí que no volvería a verte.

- Te prometí que volvería.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

- Lo siento, las cosas se complicaron y no pude regresar.

- Estaba preocupada, pensé que te había pasado algo. ¿Estás bien?

- Claro, ¿no me ves?

Al decir eso noto como Hisana afloja su abrazo, separándose levemente de mí para poder mirarme fijamente. Sus ojos no aguantan más y varias lágrimas se escapan descendiendo por sus mejillas.

- Hey, no llores –dije llevando mis manos a sus mejillas y limpiando sus lágrimas.

- Son lágrimas de felicidad Byakuya. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que aún me cuesta creer que has vuelto.

- Estoy aquí mi vida –volví a sonreír-. He vuelto.

Casi sin darme cuenta Hisana junta sus labios con los míos. Después de tres meses volvía a sentir un beso suyo, tan cálido y tan dulce como siempre. ¿Cuántas veces soñé con este momento en las pocas noches que pude dormir? Realmente la necesito, necesito a mi mujer, necesito tenerla. La abrazo y siento que ella hace lo mismo, acariciando mi espalda con sus manos mientras me besa, pero al abrazarme con tanta fuerza se me escapa un leve quejido.

- ¿Byakuya?

- No es nada, solo estoy…

- Estás herido.

- No, solo estoy cansado.

- No me mientas, sé que estás herido.

- Pero no es nada.

- Ya… ¿entonces por qué lo ocultas?

- Para no preocuparte.

- Entonces es grave.

- Te he dicho que no…

- Quítate el haori.

- ¿Qué?

- Sino te lo quito yo.

¡¿Cómo demonios lo ha averiguado tan pronto? En fin, no me queda más remedio que decírselo.

- Está bien, estoy herido pero no quiero que lo veas.

- ¿Tan malo es? –preguntó temblando de miedo.

- No tranquila, solo es un corte pero sé que te pondrás peor si lo ves. Tranquila, si fuera grave no estaría aquí.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Te he hecho mucho daño?

- No tranquila, no ha sido nada.

- Es que tenía tantas ganas de verte…

- No es tu culpa tonta, además, estaba deseando que me abrazaras.

Y es entonces cuando Hisana vuelve a sonreír de felicidad. Solo con verla sonreír de esa manera mi mundo está completo, no importa el cansancio ni el dolor ni nada. La tengo a ella y ella es mi mundo.

- Vayamos al cuarto escuadrón para que te curen esa herida.

- Hisana.

- ¿Sí?

- Bésame de nuevo.


End file.
